Dinámica Familiar
by Shivi
Summary: Side-Story de "Legado" El hijo mayor de Sasuke se toma un momento para reflexionar sobre su clan y toma nota de las diferentes facetas de los nuevos y antiguos Uchiha. OneShot. SasuSaku.


**Hecho en un flechazo después de leer el capitulo 590 del manga- Itachi, eres oficialmente, mi héroe.**

**Advertencias:**_ Esta historia gira prácticamente en torno a mi otro Fanfic,** Legado**. (Por lo que probablemente es una buena idea hecharle un vistazo antes.) Este oneshot es una investigación un poquito mas detallada con respecto a la familia Uchiha, y esta vez traté de enfocarme en la perspectiva de Itachi, el mayor de los hijos de Sasuke._

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, porque o si no, bueno ya saben. Itachi no habría muerto._

**¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Dinámica Familiar.**

_By: Shivi_

* * *

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha estaba plácidamente acostado en el césped del patio central de la mansión del clan. Con sus brazos como almohadas, Itachi observó el calmo cielo libre de nubes en aquella tarde de otoño. Luego de unos momentos de tranquilidad, el pelinegro sintió la presencia de su padre y hermana menor entrando al hogar, seguido no muy después, del resto de los integrantes del renovado clan.

La gran mayoría de sus cercanos sabían que la dinámica de la familia Uchiha no era algo muy fácil de descifrar. Itachi muchas veces se sorprendía el mismo tratando de analizar el comportamiento de sus padres y hermanos en conjunto al propio.

Los cinco hermanos tendían a cambiar drásticamente de carácter una vez dentro del hogar, al igual que el patriarca del reinventado clan. Sasuke seguía con su carácter frío y condescendiente con el resto de sus camaradas Shinobi – a exepción de Naruto, Kakashi y sus respectivas familias, con las que quizás demostraba un poco más su verdadera naturaleza, limitado muchas veces, por su ego y dignidad.- mientras que en la calidez de su hogar, el hombre mostraba una paciencia, una dote y una disposición incomparable por sus hijos. Siempre tras de los más pequeños como una sombra silenciosa y sigilosa, listo para alzarlos una vez que tropezaban. Atento a sus necesidades, ansioso por ser de ayuda, ya fuese con una nueva técnica, analizando estrategias o simplemente compañía. Y sorprendentemente, agudo en una que otra burla y humor negro que los caracterizaba tanto a él como a sus hijos y esposa.

Todo esto en pequeñas demostraciones, nada muy fuera de su forma sutil de ser, claro. Pero que a la vez, por lo mismo, hablaban a gritos.

Sasuke trataba de dejarle las charlas morales y educativas a su esposa, pues él prefería aportar su granito de arena con quizás una o dos palabras y cortas frases. El hombre estaba consciente, que en la formación de sus pequeños, algunas veces sus pocas palabras no eran suficientes en las jóvenes mentes. Los _porqué papá_, _no entiendo papá, _eran algo que dejaban batallando al Uchiha por palabras. Pero cabe decir, que más de alguna vez se quedaba sorprendido y poco característicamente boquiabierto con alguna de las respuestas de sus hijos y las miradas sabias con las que sus pequeños ojitos parecían tintinear.

Para el resto de la aldea, aún algo temerosa del renovado patriarca, esta actitud les parecía imposible y poco creíble. Siempre reminiscentes del carácter general del anterior clan. De sus cerradas personalidades y los casi inexistentes sentimentalismos.

Si bien, el joven Itachi estaba más que consiente de la manera en que la aldea se refería a su persona. El heredero no solo era similar en habilidades y silencioso, pero amable como su tío, un total genio Shinobi. Si no que temido y respetado por ello como lo había sido el anterior Itachi. El pelinegro tendía a reír cuando escuchaba los susurros y comentarios mal camuflados que comparaban las similitudes entre ambos Uchiha. Varios de sus amigos reían con él. Pues nadie realmente fuera de su círculo de confianza – que ahora que lo analizaba era bastante amplio tomando en cuenta la entera generación de sus padres y las posteriores con sus respectivos hijos- sabía lo similar que Itachi era a su madre.

Optando por las artes médicas, inculcadas por la necesidad de proteger a sus seres queridos, Itachi prefería salvar vidas, que arrebatarlas. Y muy al contrario de lo que algunos esperaban de su padre, una vez que el patriarca supo de las intenciones de su hijo de ser un ninja médico, Sasuke se sintió aliviado.

Siempre sorprendido y admirado de la capacidad de Sakura de sanar y devolver vida, Sasuke se sintió feliz de que su hijo mayor y heredero del clan, fuese capaz de seguir los pasos de la formidable mujer. Y se dedicase a una profesión mucho menos riesgosa y quizás en muchas partes, más importante que la propia. Ya a pasos de superar la experticia de su madre y anterior maestra, Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi era un nombre que comenzaba a resonar en el mundo con una tonalidad muchísimo más distinta a la de su antecesor.

Por gracioso y poco posible que sonase a externos, el joven Uchiha no solo se parecía a su madre en cuanto a habilidades medicas y monstruosa fuerza bruta, sino que Itachi poseía la misma corta paciencia y carácter volátil de su pelirrosa madre. ¿Difícil de creer? Bueno, es que los Uchiha son los maestros en esconder sus verdaderas personalidades e intenciones.

Quizás la razón por la que algunos creían imposible la similitud entre el silencioso Uchiha y la personalidad agresiva de Sakura, era Itachi prefería no gastar tanto su voz en gritos que sólo lograban darle un dolor de cabeza y una garganta irritada, el pelinegro mantenía sus amenazas verbales en tonos controlados y mucho más fríos que lograban pesadillas y paranoia constante por parte de los receptores. Con respecto a la parte física, siendo sinceros, Itachi adoraba poder pulverizar adversarios con solo el movimiento de su meñique.

Algo como un carácter pasivo-agresivo quizás era el que calzaba perfectamente con el joven Itachi. Cosa que volvía locos a sus fans.

Siempre sensible por sus facciones finas y un poco afeminadas -como eran costumbre en los Uchiha- Itachi es más que consiente de las implicaciones de esto. _Fans_. _Admiradoras/es. _Oh si, Uchiha Itachi tenía uno que otro pretendiente masculino que lo dejaba nervioso y un poco alterado, pero alagado de todas maneras. No había aldea que dejara atrás sin que alguna fémina – u hombre—quedase en pedazos por su amor no correspondido. El joven tenía que presentarse semanalmente a la oficina de la Godaime ya que Tsunade siempre se quejaba debido al número de cartas extranjeras que llegaban con peticiones poco decorosas y promesas de amor eterno para el Uchiha…aunque solo lo hubieran visto pasar por sus comunidades.

"_Las amenazas de muerte y promesas de guerra son mil veces más entretenidas de leer que esta basura que tus admiradoras me hacen llegar día a día, Itachi-chan. Voy a establecer que tu número de correspondencia familiar sea esparcido a tus Fans. No estoy para estas idioteces." Dijo la Godaime en una de las veces donde la correspondencia de sus fans había triplicado las amenazas y demases para la aldea. La rubia mujer sacudió una botella de sake e Itachi temió que quizás terminase en su cabeza. "Lo mismo va para la correspondencia de tu hermana. Y menos mal que la chiquilla asusta tanto a sus pretendientes que la mayoría ni se atreve a escribir. Heh."_

_Itachi se desesperó. Su padre lo mataría si veía su correo tapado en cartas perfumadas de diferentes colores, artículos personales y alguna que otra fotografía indecente que trataba de llamar su atención. Él es un médico demonios, ya ha visto todo lo que se tiene que ver. "Ah, Tsunade-sama, ¿Es posible dar alguna dirección…falsa?"_

_Tsunade alzó una ceja. "Tienes el corazón de abuela de tu madre, chico. No te creía tan frio como para ignorar a tus fanáticos así nada más." Itachi hizo una mueca, un poco ofendido._

"_Le pago a Syuu y a Sano para que respondan con lo necesario a la mayoría de las cartas que son decentes y suficientemente respetuosas cuando no tengo tiempo. Gracias a sus Sharingan, unos agradecimientos con mi firma y eso es todo. Mikoto simplemente quema su parte." _

_La rubia rió con fuerza y se sirvió una gran porción de sake en un platito. "Tu madre y padre los han criado bien, Itachi-chan." Dijo alzando en brindis su sake, para después tragarlo todo de un sorbo. El joven solo se alzó de hombros, humilde. "Veré qué puedo hacer con esto. Quizás una bodega esté disponible para almacenar las cosas innecesarias. Crearé un nuevo numero corresponsal para ese lugar y enviaré a Gennins a organizar las cosas por categorías cada semana."_

_Itachi sonrió agradecido a la mujer que era como su abuela. Una abuela Hokage ebria. "¡Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama!" Dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_Tsunade lo miró con calidez y después, con un tono que solo denotaba negocios, dijo. "Escuché que una aldea de Kumo tiene un sake de primera, no sería una mala idea que te pasearas por allí de vez en cuando."_

_Sonriendo de lado, Itachi se dispuso a salir de la oficina con una última mirada y asentimiento hacia la Hokage luego de captar el poco sutil mensaje. "Entendido, Hokage-sama."_

"_Buen chico."_

Itachi salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió dos pares de pasos agitados acercarse a su posición. Syuusuke y Sanosuke habían mejorado en sus percepciones de chakra, pues Itachi tenía su propia casi suprimida en su totalidad.

El mayor abrió los ojos, pero no se movió de su posición, esperando la llegada de los menores.

Sanosuke llegó primero. "¡Nii-san!" Exclamó el gemelo mayor de pié junto a Itachi.

"¿Hm?" Lo miró con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Sanosuke rodó sus ojos al tiempo que Syuusuke se acuclillaba al lado contrario de su gemelo y estiraba un dedo en dirección al rostro del mayor.

"¡Tienes que ayudarnos con la cena!" Dijo el menor sonando casi desesperado. Itachi alzó una ceja. "Tou-chan dice que Okaa-chan está demasiado cansada e irritada como para no envenenarnos con su comida._ Intencionalmente_"

Ah, con que eso era. "Supongo que Mikoto se ofreció a hacer la cena."

Sano tembló asintiendo. "Nee-san no lo dudó ni un segundo. Tou-chan está asustado." Syuu, copió a su hermano, estremecido ante el prospecto de la cocina de la única mujer de la nueva generación.

Itachi comprendió y se propuso a seguir la causa de los menores. Mikoto era un verdadero genio en todo lo que se proponía, pero lamentablemente, la cocina no era una de estas habilidades. El pelinegro ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la familia había caído con infecciones estomacales causadas por la joven Uchiha. Obviamente nadie había tenido el corazón de hacerle ver esta realidad a la pelinegra, notando lo feliz y alegre que se ponía cada vez que en sus manos caía la responsabilidad de alimentar a sus padres y hermanos.

La familia estaba dispuesta a sufrir la mayoría de las veces con tal de ver la expresión contenta en el rostro de Mikoto. _¡Hasta tarareaba y todo!_ Nadie era capaz de eliminar eso… Y claro, también estaba el prospecto de los resultados catastróficos que caerían sobre sus pobres almas si alguien se atrevía a decir la verdad. Ni siquiera Sasuke era capaz de ponerle una magnitud al desastre que resultaría de esto.

Itachi se puso de pie de un salto, casi golpeando a Syuusuke que seguía en cuclillas sobre el césped y se giró en dirección al hogar. "Síganme renacuajos, hay que salvar la cena y nuestros estómagos." Dijo con aires solemnes mientras de un salto llegaba al porche de la casa. Los gemelos lo imitaron luego de un saludo militar y rostros serios.

"¡Kyo, pásame las zanahorias que están en el refrigerador!" Resonó la voz característica de Mikoto. Cayendo un poco en pánico, Itachi no lo dudó y deslizó el ventanal que separaba el patio principal del living del hogar y corrió, casi chocando con su padre en el camino, finalmente entrando a la cocina. Los gemelos lo seguían de cerca.

"¡Mikoto!" Exclamó sin pensar, presa del pánico, logrando que Kyo lanzara por el aire las zanahorias que recién había sacado por la impresión y que una muy embarazada Sakura alzase un cuchillo carnicero en su dirección. Sasuke logró sostener a los gemelos de los cuellos de sus camisetas justo antes de que chocaran con Itachi. Mikoto ni siquiera se giró ante la conmoción, sumergida totalmente en su tarea de trozar algunos pimientos.

Su madre, cayendo en su presencia, guardó el cuchillo y luego frunció el seño en su dirección. "Ita-kun. ¿Qué fue lo que dije de basta de camuflar chakras dentro de la casa?"

"Ahm, técnicamente estaba afuera en el patio—"Se comenzó a excusar, pero calló de inmediato ante la mirada poco impresionada de la pelirrosa. "Ahaha, perdón Okaa-chan."

Sasuke, aún con los gemelos colgando de sus camisas, se puso a su lado en el portal de la cocina. Los menores miraban el intercambio, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su padre. El mayor los sostuvo con más fuerza. "Sakura, ¿Porqué no vienes al living? Creo que tu novela va a empezar." Dijo mirando a su redonda esposa.

Sakura puso su mano sobre su vientre de siete meses y envió una mirada de aprehensión en dirección a su única hija. "Sasuke-kun…"

El mayor sacudió a los gemelos colgando de sus manos y en cuanto los menores lo miraron extrañados, Sasuke tuvo una conversación silenciosa con los menores. Los dos chicos idénticos asintieron, captando las intenciones de su padre.

Sanosuke, con una sonrisa deslumbradora y claramente falsa, miró a su madre. "¡Si, Okaa-chan, ven a sentarte, tus pies deben estar sufriendo taaaanto!"

Syuusuke asintió con energía. "¡El bebé te debe tener cansadííííísima Okaa-chan!"

Sasuke asintió conforme y soltando a los gemelos, se dirigió a su esposa y sujetó su mano con delicadeza mientras ponía su otra mano en la parte baja de su espalda, guiándola al living. "Nosotros nos encargamos del resto, ahora descansa." Dijo el hombre enviándole una mirada a su hijo mayor, quien captó el mensaje.

En cuanto los adultos abandonaron la cocina, Syuusuke y Sanosuke se acercaron a ayudar a Kyo que aún estaba recogiendo algunas zanahorias esparcidas por las baldosas. Itachi se acercó a su hermana.

"Ne, Miko-Miko porqu—" Comenzó el joven, pero un cuchillo se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro.

Mikoto lo miró a los ojos, completamente seria. "Nii-san, no me distraigas, _estoy cocinando la cena_. Okaa-san está demasiado cansada. Si quieres ayudar, no hables, no te me cruces en el camino, no toques los condimentos. Si quieres ayuda a Kyo y los gemelos a lavar algunos vegetales. O si no—" Dijo y se acercó un poco más al mayor, alzando su cabeza debido a la diferencia de estatura. Itachi le sacaba casi una cabeza de ventaja. "_Desaparece_."

Itachi juró que sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un segundo.

El joven le devolvió la mirada sin temor, ya demasiado acostumbrado a las amenazas de Mikoto. "De hecho, Miko-Miko. Tengo una idea aún mejor." Comenzó y la pelinegra alzó una ceja. "Creo que a Okaa-chan le vendría de maravilla uno de esos masajes con chakra tan especiales que solo tú sabes dar."

La joven bajó el cuchillo y pareció pensarlo, pero se veía que estaba confundida ante lo brusco del cambio de sus actividades. Fue en ese momento que los gemelos saltaron y sujetaron ambos lados de la cintura de su hermana, mirándola con amplias sonrisas. "¡Sería lo mejor para Okaa-chan!" Ayudó Syuusuke.

"¡Tus masajes son de lo mejor, Nee-san!" Añadió Sanosuke alegre y expectante.

Kyo, desde una esquina de la cocina también habló. "Creo que sería lo mejor Nee-san. Nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí." Dijo tentativamente mientras lavaba algunas zanahorias e Itachi tembló por dentro, les habían salido demasiado rápido las peticiones, demasiada presión, era un poco obvio.

Mikoto miró a sus hermanos con sospecha por unos segundos y los varones temieron por sus vidas. Fue la voz profunda de Sasuke lo que salvó sus pellejos.

"Mikoto, tu madre me acaba de decir que te pida lo mismo. Dice que sus pies y espalda le molestan bastante." Habló mirando directamente a su hija.

La joven afiló los ojos por un instante, pero su padre no mostró nada en su expresión. Finalmente Mikoto suspiró mientras dejaba su cuchillo sobre la mesa donde estaba cortando vegetales. "Voy a usar un poco de tu ungüento Nii-san." Dijo mientras se sacaba un delantal y se lo entregaba a su padre, para después desaparecer de la cocina en rumbo a su madre.

Los cinco varones esperaron unos momentos, hasta que finalmente pudieron respirar con tranquilidad.

"Nos salvamos." Dijo Sanosuke, apoyándose dramáticamente en uno de los estantes de la cocina.

Kyo frunció el seño mientras miraba a sus hermanos. "Estamos siendo injustos con Nee-san."

Syuusuke suspiró. "Mm. Pero no creo que se ponga muy feliz luego de que le digamos que cocina horrible."

Acercándose a Kyo, Sasuke tomó algunas verduras y girando la llave del agua, comenzó a lavarlas. Itachi miró a su padre. "Tou-chan, en ti recae la responsabilidad. Es tu hija." Dijo con seguridad.

Sasuke se detuvo en sus movimientos y se giró hacia el mayor de sus hijos, frunciendo el seño. "No." Dijo secamente y se volteó nuevamente para continuar lavando. Itachi frunció su boca. "No voy a ser el encargado de quitarle una de las pocas cosas que trae tanta alegría a mi hija…y tampoco voy a ser el que termine en el hospital."

Sanosuke alzó sus manos al cielo, con aires exasperados. "Tenía que ser. Tou-chan está enganchado del dedito pequeño de Nee-san." Syuusuke rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su gemelo y Sasuke miró con reproche al mayor de los gemelos.

"Quizás…no tengamos que ser nosotros." Dijo Kyo tímidamente. Itachi y el resto de los hermanos lo miraron con curiosidad, Sasuke escuchaba atento desde su lugar. "Es decir. Nee-san ha salido incontables veces con su equipo y han tenido que alimentarse de alguna manera. Supongo que se han turnado más de alguna vez. ¿Cierto?"

"Hmm, ahora que lo dices. Nunca he escuchado a nadie de su equipo mencionar algo sobre esto." Dijo Itachi, tratando de recordar si es que alguna vez Minato o Sakumo habían corrido a su lado rogando por piedad ante la cocina de su hermanita. Pero también si lo pensaba, Sakumo al igual que él, era un ninja médico. Infecciones estomacales se aliviarían en menos de un día.

"Dobe junior y mini Kakashi son inteligentes y se guardarían esto." Dijo Sasuke llegando a la misma conclusión de Itachi. Y también eran pocas las ocasiones en las que el patriarca se topaba con los dos compañeros de equipo de su hija a solas, sin ella entremedio, o sus respectivos padres. Asique si los dos adolescentes apreciaban sus vidas, y no querían que esto se supiese por fuera de su grupo cercano, se mantendrían en silencio con respecto al tema. "Pero de todas maneras, siempre los podemos obligar."

Kyo giró los ojos ante la propuesta de su padre y Sanosuke lo apoyó. "¡Mejor ellos que nosotros!" Dijo alegre.

Alzándose de hombros, Syuusuke comenzó a ayudar a su padre con las verduras. "Parece que vamos a tener que seguir tal cuál estábamos. Por lo menos tenemos a Ita-niisan y Okaa-chan para curarnos y prevenir nuestra muerte." Dijo con optimismo.

El resto de los hombres Uchiha solo respondieron con distintos grados de gruñidos afirmativos.

Una vez todos tomaron diferentes tareas para terminar la preparación de la cena –arroz con curry y tortillas de verduras—Itachi se encontró de vuelta en sus pensamientos de hace rato.

Realmente parecía que el hogar Uchiha tenía una línea invisible en donde dejaban atrás caretas y falsas ilusiones con respecto a sus caracteres.

Mikoto era prácticamente un clon de Sasuke, y eso se aplicaba tanto dentro como fuera del hogar. Pues al igual que su padre, la joven Uchiha se presentaba al mundo de aquella manera fría y desinteresada con cualquier alma que saliera de su círculo cercano, mientras que en su hogar, Mikoto prácticamente vivía para ayudar a su familia de una u otra sutil manera.

Pero había bastantes diferencias entre padre e hija, como que a diferencia de Sasuke, Mikoto era bastante difícil de provocar en cuanto a peleas o agresión hacia su persona. La joven simplemente ignoraba burlas y claras provocaciones de sus adversarios, manteniéndose con la mente fría y carácter firme…y también uno que otro ignorante aldeano que creía que la única hija de Uchiha Sasuke podía ser lo suficientemente débil y volátil como para reaccionar ante amenazas o insultos.

Muchas veces esta misma parte del carácter de la joven era lo que la ponía en conflicto con el resto de su familia y amigos. Era muy difícil sacar cualquier tipo de reacción de la joven en situaciones difíciles o importantes. Algunas veces la misma Sakura, -quien era probablemente la única persona junto con Naruto y Kakashi que podían leer a los inexpresivos Uchiha como un libro abierto la mayoría de las veces- se encontraba perdida ante su esquiva hija.

"Oi, Aniki."

Itachi estaba consciente de la fuerte amistad de su hermana con la mayor de las Uzumaki. Una amistad claramente comparada con la misma de su padre con Naruto, debido a la clara similitud de ambas hijas con sus padres. Kushina era quizás también una de las pocas que podía realmente conocer el lado más gentil, cálido y real de Mikoto. Lo mismo iba por el equipo de la pelinegra.

Habiendo estado tantos años en el mismo escuadrón con el Hatake y el Uzumaki, más de alguna vez Itachi se había sorprendido a si mismo acudiendo al particular par en busca de alguna respuesta con respecto a su propia hermana. El joven Uchiha se sentía frustrado con esto y con una risa seca, Itachi notaba que irónicamente, Mikoto era en realidad la más similar al fallecido hermano de Sasuke en vez de él mismo, como muchos pensaban. Y sabía también que eso dejaba a su padre con el alma pesada, pues sabía muy bien que caracteres como esos eran los que normalmente terminaban siendo usados y heridos por diferentes motivos. La misma masacre es un claro ejemplo.

"¡Nii-san!_ ¡Despierta!_"

Itachi sabía que tanto él como el resto de su familia tenían que conformarse con esta característica de la joven y regocijarse en el cariño que Mikoto mostraba a su familia en pequeños gestos, al igual que su padre. Tenían que apreciar y retener lo más posible esa necesidad de la joven de protegerlos y tratar de salvarlos constantemente a todos a costa de su propia persona. Mikoto era alguien que no dudaría una milésima de segundo en lanzarse y ponerse en el lugar de un ser querido en momentos de peligro. Itachi sabía esto de primera mano, cosa que lo frustraba aún más, pues siendo sinceros, Mikoto era más fuerte que él.

"¡Itachi!" Fue la voz de su padre y la mano de Kyo sobre la suya que lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos. A pasos de Itachi, Sasuke lo miraba con intensidad y el seño fruncido. "Realmente eres como tal como tu madre. Siempre perdidos en sus pensamientos." Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y pasaba su mano por la frente de Itachi, moviendo un poco su flequillo hacia un lado, para después volver a su posición en frente a una de las sartenes con las tortillas.

Itachi parpadeó un par de veces y Kyo apretó un poco su mano, logrando que el mayor de los hermanos finalmente notara el agarre que tenía sobre el mango de uno de los cuchillos con los que estaba cortando algunos tomates. El mango estaba deformado gracias a su monstruosa fuerza e Itachi solo pudo sonreír con nerviosismo "Ehehe, creo que me fui un poquito…"

Kyo rodó sus ojos y volvió a su lugar, a un lado de Sasuke, vigilando las tortillas. Pero de todas maneras, un momento después, miró cálidamente a su hermano mayor con una media sonrisa. "Baka Aniki."

"¡Oi!"

Sanosuke, que se dirigía al bote de basura a depositar los restos de varias diferentes verduras y algunas cascaras de huevos, lo miró con una expresión entretenida. "Nii-san pone la misma cara de concentración de Okaa-chan." Dijo e imitó la expresión con la propia. "Fruncen el seño y parecen estar haciendo un puchero eterno." Rió el pequeño.

Syuusuke acompañó la risa de su gemelo desde su esquina, donde estaba cortando unas manzanas para hacer jugo. "Son iguales. Okaa-chan y Nii-san."

Enviándoles falsas miradas de rencor a sus hermanos pequeños y padre, Itachi se dedicó a tratar de arreglar el cuchillo que había averiado con sus propias manos. Y Kyo se le acercó nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Es inutil Nii-san, no creo que ese mango vuelva a servir." Dijo observando el nivel de destrucción.

Itachi miró el objeto un poco más. "Mm, creo que tienes razón Ototou… Tengo que deshacerme de él antes que Okaa-chan lo vea."

Asintiendo, Kyo se volvió a terminar de trozar algunas tiras de apio. "Sería lo mejor, porque ese era uno de los cuchillos preferidos de Okaa-chan."

"Ah, demonios."

Sasuke estaba dando vuelta una de las tortillas. "Sanosuke, ¿Está listo el curry?" Le preguntó a su hijo.

El aludido se acercó a la olla con el curry, y tomando una gran cuchara de uno de los estantes sacó un poco del curry y lo probó. El mayor de los gemelos hizo una mueca. "Mm, le doy unos cinco minutos más Tou-chan. ¿Llamo a Okaa-chan y Nee-san?" Su padre asintió mientras apagaba la llama de la sartén, dando por listas las tortillas.

El patriarca se limpió las manos con un paño que colgaba de su hombro y comenzó a sacar platos desde los estantes mientras Sanosuke desaparecía en busca de su madre y hermana. "Kyo, ayúdame con los vasos, ¿Quieres hijo?"

"Aa." Asintió Kyo, y acercó un banquillo desde uno de los rincones de la amplia cocina, logrando así la altura necesaria para alcanzar los estantes donde estaban los vasos y la gran mayoría de artículos de cristal. "¿Saco los pocillos para el postre?" Preguntó una vez bajó la cantidad de vasos necesarias.

Terminando con los tomates, Itachi se acercó a darle una mano a su hermano menor. "Sip. Mejor saquémoslos de una vez." Dijo poniendo sobre el mesón los pocillos que Kyo le acercaba. "Así los enanitos que no alcanzan los estantes no van a tener que sacar los banquillos de nuevo." Molestó al menor, que con sus once años, aún le era imposible llegar a ciertas alturas.

El menor lo miró con el seño fruncido y rápidamente le dio una suave patada de advertencia. "Ya veremos quién se está riendo en unos años más, Aniki."

Itachi rió.

El mismo principio de la suerte de barrera se aplicaba a los menores, notaba Itachi. Pero quizás no tan notoriamente como en los mayores, pues los pequeños, aún quizás poseyendo aquella suerte de ingenuidad y transparencia infantil, se mostraban mucho más tal cual eran a todo el mundo.

Kyo, quien por fuera era un jovencito dedicado a los libros, el más similar en personalidad a su pelirrosa madre, era curiosamente de alma juguetona y arriesgada. De más joven, el pelinegro se caracterizaba por ser de habla suave y hasta un poco tímido, con el pasar del tiempo, esta timidez fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dando paso a un respetuoso y precavido joven. Y curiosamente, Kyo, en situaciones de peligro y tensión, tenía la tendencia de retraerse un poco dentro de sí, y extraer su _Inner-Sasuke_ como Sakura cariñosamente le llamaba a la personalidad que el joven Uchiha adoptaba al verse agredido, en peligro o incómodo. Era algo como ese chiquillo que todos en algún punto de nuestras vidas fuimos cuando algún berrinche se hacía presente. Esa actitud de niño consentido y un poco agresivo.

En la libertad del hogar, Kyo podía dejar esa parte de sí mismo un poco más libre, pues tomando en cuenta a su equipo, si el joven Uchiha mostrase más abiertamente aquella parte de su persona, el equilibrio dentro de su unidad se podía dar por perdido. Pues Hatake Ryotaro y Uzumaki Teuchi no eran especialmente medidos en aquella actitud de…mocosos.

Muchas veces, el joven tenía que adoptar el rol de mediador, siendo que la mayoría de las veces lo único que quería era partirle las cabezas a sus compañeros de equipo. Claramente, más de alguna vez el Uchiha había alcanzado su límite y con una explosión totalmente inesperada, finalmente el joven lograba hacer visibles sus verdaderos pensamientos. Luego de varios de estos episodios, sus compañeros de equipo finalmente, tomaron conciencia de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Itachi recordaba una particular escena que había tenido lugar en uno de los recintos de entrenamiento del recinto del clan.

"_¡Vamos, vamos! ¿O es que tienes taaaanto miedo, Kyo?" Exclamó Teuchi mientras señalaba al pelinegro. _

_Kyo estaba pasos frente a él, bajo la sombra de un frondoso cerezo, leyendo un libro. El joven rodó los ojos en dirección al rubio. "Teuchi, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que Nee-san haría si te pilla en su habitación entremedio de su ropa?" Preguntó retóricamente el Uchiha. _

"_¡Pero para eso estás tú, Kyo! No creo que intente matarme contigo justo enfrente."_

_Ryotaro que hasta hace unos momentos estaba practicando unos movimientos de una _kata_ que su padre estaba repasando con él días anteriores, se acercó a sus compañeros, luego de escuchar la petición del Uzumaki. "Mm, sería entretenido. Podría refregar en la cara de Nii-chan que estuve en lugares donde él no va a llegar en algunos años más." _

_El Uchiha frunció el seño en dirección al Hatake, dejando finalmente su libro de lado. "Realmente, ustedes dos. No creo que ni siquiera sean capaces de pasar las trampas que Nee-san pone alrededor de la casa para empezar." Dijo, para después suspirar al notar que sus dos compañeros de equipo lo ignoraron olímpicamente y cuchicheaban energéticamente._

"_¡Imagínalo! Podría sacar una pieza de ropa interior y dejarla en la cama de Onii-chan. ¡De seguro que le da un ataque al corazón!" Se carcajeó el Uzumaki al pensar en la reacción de su vergonzoso hermano frente a una prenda íntima de Mikoto._

_Ryotaro asentía con sabiduría. "Nii-chan probablemente la guardaría como un amuleto de buena suerte o algo así—"_

_Con esos últimos dos comentarios, Kyo tuvo suficiente. Itachi observaba todo el intercambio desde la lejanía y seguridad de un alto cerezo unos metros más allá de los jóvenes. Fue justamente la reacción del Uchiha menor lo que hizo que el pelinegro no tomase el asunto en sus propias manos._

_Kyo, con una rapidez que habría dejado a Sasuke orgulloso, sostuvo a sus dos compañeros de equipo que le daban la espalda por la parte de atrás los cuellos de sus chaquetas y los tiró hasta que ambos quedaron en el suelo, sin entender qué era lo que les acababa de pasar. _

_El joven Uchiha se puso frente a los dos y con un Sharingan activado con sus tres tomoe girando peligrosamente, se dirigió al par con una voz fría y poco común del calmado y amable joven. "No aprecio mucho la manera a la que se están refiriendo a mi hermana mayor. Rueguen porque su crudas palabras no lleguen a oídos de algún adulto y qué hablar de mi padre." Habló con un tono final, y sin más, se giró, y sentándose en su anterior posición bajo el cerezo, volvió a retomar su lectura como si la escena anterior jamás hubiese ocurrido._

_A pasos del Uchiha, Ryotaro y Teuchi se debatían si es que realmente conocían del todo a su compañero de equipo. E Itachi, desde su posición tuvo que tragarse una carcajada._

Algunos episodios similares al anterior tuvieron que suceder para que los jóvenes Hatake y Uzumaki se decidieran a confrontar al pelinegro y pedir que por favor no se restringiese tanto en su carácter por culpa de ellos. Que sería bueno conocer al Kyo real.

Pero a decir verdad, muchas veces el mismo Kyo se encontraba perdido con respecto a su propio carácter. Quizás era parte de sí mismo ser tan bipolar, cosa que al mismo tiempo lo hacía aún más similar a Sakura.

Itachi sabía que Kyo se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo poco a poco, sin prisas. Por lo que sabía que el hogar Uchiha podía ser de gran ayuda en la búsqueda de su carácter, pues, como ya había notado, la mansión principal del clan era un lugar sin restricciones para sus ocupantes. Un oasis dentro de toda la locura que es ser un Shinobi de la hoja.

La voz de su madre lo distrajo, nuevamente saliendo de sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Sakura habló con un tono de disculpas mientras se acercaba al comedor en aires de ayudar a poner la mesa, pero los varones del hogar la alejaron de la tarea. La pelirrosa frunció el seño sintiéndose inútil. "Ita-kun, utilizamos lo último que quedaba de tu ungüento. Mañana pasaré por el invernadero y te prepararé uno nuevo, hijo."

Itachi se acercó a su madre y le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su sobresaliente vientre, sintiendo la latente vida de su nuevo hermano. "Nah, no te preocupes Kaa-chan. Tengo que ir mas tarde de todas maneras. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo antídoto para una de las muestras de los venenos que Tsunade-sama me envió ayer y se me están acabando los suministros." Dijo el mayor de los hijos, alejándose de su madre y arrebatando un par de vasos con los que Sanosuke venía haciendo equilibrio. El mayor de los gemelos se rió y escapó rápidamente hacia la cocina antes de que alguien lo reprendiese.

Los ojos de la matriarca se iluminaron ante las palabras de Itachi, siempre enérgica ante el prospecto de sus temas de experticia. "Wow, Tsunade-sama me comentó hace unos días sobre esas muestras. Parece que ni ella ni Shizune-san pudieron separar los compuestos de base. Creo que eran de Kumo o de un lugar cercano."

El joven asintió mientras ponía los vasos en sus respectivos lugares y se alejaba un poco, notando que ya el resto de sus hermanos se estaban encargando totalmente de las demás tareas. "Al parecer a Raikage le gustó la manera en la que trabajé en mi última misión y le hizo llegar una petición a Tsunade-sama de que fuese yo el encargado final de las muestras." Dijo alzándose de hombros, y Sakura rió para después sujetar el rostro de su hijo que ya la superaba en altura y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, orgullosa de los logros de su hijo en la medicina. Itachi se rió avergonzado.

"¡Hay que mostrarle al Raikage el nivel de nuestros ninja médico!"

"Hai, hai Okaa-chan."

Luego de eso, Sasuke se acercó a su esposa para terminar de guiarla a su asiento en la gran mesa familiar. Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro reclamando de que tenía que dejar de tratarla como una inválida _porque o si no ella haría que él quedara en silla de ruedas por tener amas piernas rotas._

Su padre, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de aquel comentario, se dirigió a Itachi. "Ve a buscar a tu hermana, está en el salón familiar."

"Mm." Asintió el joven para después desaparecer en rumbo a las escaleras del hogar.

Itachi siempre había estado agradecido del diseño de su casa. Si bien, las proporciones de la mansión eran realmente amplias, bordando en lo enorme, el diseño era bastante simple. El primer piso era casi todo de un solo ambiente, solamente la cocina y el baño central estaban separados del resto. Los tonos eran claros y cálidos, gracias a la abundante luz que varios de los grandes y largos ventanales otorgaban.

Arriba en el segundo piso, había diez habitaciones en total, una salita de juegos y un estudio que ellos preferían llamar _salón familiar_, pues se trataba de algo así como una habitación de pánico. El salón familiar estaba rodeado de sellos que lograban camuflar totalmente el chakra de los que se encontrasen dentro del sector, sin importar la cantidad, ninguna fuente de chakra podía ser detectada desde fuera. Invocaciones y Shiraishin eran otros de los recursos dentro de aquella habitación.

Era algo bastante útil en algún caso de emergencia donde realmente necesitaran pasar desapercibidos, o finalmente salir del hogar sin ser notados. Sobre todo los más jóvenes y su madre embarazada.

Itachi se topó con Mikoto que estaba observando con ausencia algunas de las fotos familiares al inicio del pasillo justo antes de llegar a la habitación de sus padres.

"Miko-Miko," Le llamó. "La cena está lista." Dijo con una sonrisa serena y su hermana se la devolvió luego de observarlo un momento.

Ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras lado a lado y se acercaron con rapidez a la mesa, notando que eran ellos los únicos que faltaban por tomar asiento. La joven pelinegra notó que su padre se estaba alzando de su puesto justo después de observar un poco a su esposa. "Yo lo llevo, Otou-san." Le dijo a Sasuke al tiempo que tomaba uno de los cojines del enorme sillón en forma de la letra L del living.

Una vez Mikoto puso el cojin entre el respaldo de la silla y la delicada espalda de su madre, Sakura le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su hija. "Gracias, Hime." Agradeció y Mikoto solo sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, murmurando un _no es nada._

Una vez la última integrante de la familia se sentó, Sanosuke y Syuusuke exclamaron juntos con alegría. "¡A comeeeeeer!" Y con eso, los integrantes de la familia comenzaron a devorar los alimentos.

Luego de varios minutos de un confortable silencio, Kyo decidió hablar, mirando a sus padres. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Um, no sé si Hanabi-sensei les ha comentado aún, pero con mi equipo queremos proponernos para el examen Chuunin de este año." Dijo rápidamente todo de una vez, con una expresión expectante.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron los unos a los otros por un instante, dejando en claro por sus expresiones que al parecer, esta era la primera vez que escuchaban las noticias. Itachi también estaba sorprendido, pues estas eran noticias Kyo que tampoco le había hecho saber a sus hermanos o hermana.

"¿Hanabi-san ya los recomendó ante Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó una dudosa Sakura. Todos en el hogar sabían lo incómoda que ponía a la matriarca el prospecto del prematuro ascenso en rangos.

Kyo negó con su cabeza. "No, Hanabi-sensei dijo que prefería que lo consultáramos con nuestros padres antes de oficializar las cosas."

"Eso es lo adecuado." Asintió Sasuke. "Muchos de nosotros no tuvimos esta particular posibilidad en su momento."

Sakura observó con detenimiento a su hijo. "El examen es en cinco meses. ¿No es así?"

"Es en la última semana de Febrero, si." Confirmó el joven. Todo el resto de la mesa estaba en silencio, observando el intercambio. Sakura miró con duda a su esposo, quien le dio silenciosamente el pase para hablar, y repasó con su mirada a cada uno de sus hijos para finalmente dejar sus ojos reposar en Kyo, quien la miraba expectante.

"Creo que saben que no estoy muy a favor que se adelanten tanto en los rangos." Comenzó la mujer mientras acariciaba ausentemente su vientre. "Me pone muy nerviosa el saber lo jóvenes que son y lo difícil que son los obstáculos que se van poniendo en sus caminos cada vez que ascienden un poco más."

"Se me hace imposible el no compararme a mi misma con ustedes, ponerme en sus lugares y recordar lo aterrada que estaba ante el prospecto de los exámenes y la vida como Shinobi en general. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que es un poco difícil, ya que ustedes exceden cientos de veces a lo que yo siquiera aspiraba a ser como Ninja." Dijo Sakura con la mirada triste una risa un poco forzada. "Todos ustedes mis niños son unos pequeños genios, pero ni todas las habilidades del mundo van a poder quitar el hecho de que son mis hijos, y me preocupo ya que son una parte de mí… pero sé que estos sentimientos no son los que finalmente son evaluados. Me asusta hijo mío, pero si tu Sensei está de acuerdo y te considera apto para el examen, entonces solo me queda confiar en tus habilidades, Kyo-chan. Eres fuerte, sé que de una u otra manera lograrás lo que te propones, cualquier cosa que sea." Terminó la matriarca mirando con ojos húmedos a Kyo que le devolvía la vista con una cálida sonrisa.

Pero el joven sabía que aún faltaba la opinión de su padre e Itachi vio la duda cruzar el rostro de Sasuke por un momento entremedio del discurso de Sakura.

Sasuke miró con seriedad a su hijo. "Concuerdo con todas y cada una de las palabras de tu madre. Sé que una vez que ganas las habilidades suficientes y te sientes fuerte, quieres avanzar rápido. Todos somos así en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Pero ten en cuenta, que nadie, absolutamente nadie te apresura más que tú mismo." Habló mirando a Kyo directamente a los ojos mientras remarcaba aquella última frase. Claro, siempre está el incentivo por comparación al resto de sus hermanos, pues con Mikoto habiendo pasado el examen a los ocho años, e Itachi a los diez, siempre estaba aquel detalle punzante.

"Hanabi es un juez bastante parcial y realista. Estoy seguro que si no los hubiese considerado realmente capaces de pasar el examen, no les habría dado esperanza alguna." Dijo el Uchiha mayor. E Itachi y el resto en la mesa también estaban consientes de la naturaleza dura e implacable de Hyuuga Hanabi. "Pero aún así, presiento que vas a necesitar entrenamiento especial, Kyo." Anunció Sasuke y su hijo frunció el seño, un poco desalentado. "…por lo que seré yo el que te entrene a partir de la próxima semana hasta el examen."

Kyo parecía listo para saltar de su silla y abrazar a su padre. Y así lo hizo. "¡Gracias Otou-chan! ¡Gracias, gracias_, gracias_!" Exclamó rodeando con sus brazos la amplia forma de su padre y Sasuke lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho, respirando el suave olor del cabello de su clon en apariencia. Los ojos de Kyo brillaban. "¡Voy a pasar el examen y voy a ser el mejor Chuunin!" Dijo riendo.

Syuusuke y Sanosuke no tardaron en sumarse a la alegría, y una vez que Kyo soltó a su padre para ir al regazo de su madre, los gemelos saltaron de sus asientos y se colgaron del cuello de Sasuke quien tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer ante el golpe de la llegada de ambos.

"¡También queremos que Tou-chan nos entrene cuando queramos dar el examen Chuunin!" Exclamó Sano poniendo sus palmas a cada lado de la cada del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Syuu asintió con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su padre. "¡Así seremos igual de fuertes que Tou-chan!"

"¡Invencibles!"

"¡Imparables!"

"¡Los más fuertes!"

"¡Los mejores!"

Itachi rió, pues muchas veces, la madurez que sus hermanitos demostraban en ciertos aspectos, les hacía olvidar sus edades. Los gemelos tenían nueve años y Kyo recién el mes pasado había cumplido los once. Realmente eran jóvenes, unos niños, casi bebés.

También estaba el hecho de las personalidades de ellos. Pues los gemelos, realmente eran muchísimo más inteligentes que lo que dejaban ver.

Ambos saliéndose totalmente de los parámetros de comportamiento de los Uchiha –bueno, el antiguo clan— alegres y ruidosos, hiperactivos y totalmente desinhibidos. Los gemelos eran algo por lo que la gente realmente se tomaba un momento para apreciar, pues una carcajada limpia no era algo que estaba ligado a este linaje por mucho tiempo. Sus sonrisas llenas de promesas de travesuras y aventuras, siempre en movimiento.

Pero Itachi sabía que dentro de todo ese remolino de energía sin sentido. Los pequeños eran agudos observadores y silenciosas e intrigantes almas dedicadas a luchar por una sonrisa de un ser querido. Los gemelos son totalmente físicos a la hora de demostrar afecto, y esto se triplicaba dentro del hogar. Pero al mismo tiempo, dejando de lado esa naturaleza casi pegajosa que adquirían en casa. Syuusuke y Sanosuke bajaban varios tonos en cuanto a los gritos y travesuras, dejando un poco más a la vista la individualidad de cada niño.

Sanosuke, el mayor, el más agresivo y el más apasionado, siempre llevando su corazón en la manga. Dispuesto a todo por lograr un objetivo y a la vez, el más frágil de ambos. Mientras que Syuusuke, el menor y mas compasivo de los dos. Muchas veces la voz de la razón y el encargado de ver cuándo una broma ya pasaba de los límites que tenían delimitados. Muchas veces también, su rol era ser el protector de su hermano mayor.

Los dos por igual siempre admirando a sus hermanos mayores, impresionados de su fuerza, no solamente física, sino, mental y emocional. Sus metas eran quizás algún día llegar a ser tan fuertes como ellos, para así poder finalmente, ser ambos quienes tuvieran que proteger, y no al contrario.

Pero ya ambos lo estaban haciendo, notaba Itachi. Ese tintineo que sacaba una risa de los más estoicos, la disposición y simplemente sus existencias era algo que salvaban día a día a los integrantes de la familia. Ambos poseen una capacidad de señalar las soluciones más simples para las cosas más impensables. Lo imposible, en las manos de los gemelos, se hacía posible.

"Ah, niños, vuelvan a sus asientos. ¡La comida se va a enfriar!" Dijo Sakura, notando que en la distracción de la conversación se les habían pasado varios buenos minutos.

"Pero Okaa-chan, ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos esta parte? ¡Y nos vamos directamente al helado!" Exclamó Sanosuke mirando con ojos enormes y brillantes a su madre, mientras aún colgaba del cuello de Sasuke, su gemelo, sin dudar, siguió el ejemplo.

"Hay de chocolaaaate Okaa-chan." Trató de chantajear Syuusuke.

Las defensas de Sakura comenzaban a bajar. "¡Niños, no me hagan repetir!" Sasuke sonrió de lado, divertido ante la interacción y su esposa lo notó. "¡Sasuke-kun, deja de reír, se supone que tienes que a-po-yar-me." Bufó la madre.

"Hm, creo que tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, Sa-ku-ra_-chan_."

Ohh, con que Tou-chan se las traía. Los gemelos y Kyo parecían estar en un partido de tenis, pues con una respuesta tras la otra, sus cabezas iban de madre a padre y viceversa, cabe decir que estaban entretenidos con la pseudo-discusión.

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun, no te conviene jugar este juego con tu esposa embarazada." Advirtió la mujer. "Sabes que las hormonas pueden provocar grandes cambios en el carácter de una mujer… que terminan siempre-y cuando digo siempre, es porque está comprobado que _siempre_ el hombre sale perdiendo."

Ohohoho, Itachi se unió a los más pequeños en el tenis, y de reojo notó que Mikoto se movía en su silla más cómodamente para ver el intercambio.

"Ohh, vaya, Sakura-chan, si no mal recuerdo ¿Quién fue la que dijo hace tres días que de _ninguna manera caería tan bajo_ como para poner amenazas de embarazo como lo hizo Ino la última vez?" Contraatacó Sasuke e Itachi solamente estaba enfocado en la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su padre. Esta no era una media sonrisa camuflada o que se yo. Nop, esta era una real y completa sonrisa. Agh, Itachi no podía recordar dónde había dejado su cámara, rayos.

Sakura, al igual que Itachi y posiblemente el resto de sus hijos e hija, también notó el gesto. La mujer alzó una delicada y rosada ceja, divertida y feliz. "No estoy amenazando Sasuke-kun, simplemente estoy explicándote los datos y hechos reales que tengo a disposición." Dijo con un tono profesional que claramente estaba sacando de sus momentos en la medicina. Itachi tomó nota tenía que reverenciarla más tarde. "Quizás, deberías considerarlo como una… recomendación." Dijo eso último sacudiendo sus largas pestañas una y otra vez.

Y en aquel momento, Itachi, Mikoto, Sakura y el mismo Sasuke supieron que la batalla tenía un ganador.

"Niños a sus asientos." Ordenó el patriarca mientras se ponía de pie y se zafaba a los gemelos de su agarre. Los más jóvenes se decepcionaron visiblemente, con pucheros y todo. "Terminen su cena, mientras yo traigo el helado." Y con eso último logró una ovación unánime de toda la mesa.

Itachi miraba cómo su madre le ordenaba a Syuusuke para que se sentara debidamente en su silla. Y supo que aquella increíble mujer, era quizás la pieza clave para este extraño rompecabezas que era la familia Uchiha.

Si, definitivamente se dijo a sí mismo el joven, mientras observaba cómo Sasuke servía una porción parcialmente más grande a su esposa y la mujer agradecía con un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

El Uchiha ahora se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus cercanos pensaran que la dinámica de su familia no era algo muy fácil de descifrar. Lo que pasa, se dijo el joven, es que nunca se habían puesto a analizar pieza por pieza junto a él. Es decir, quédense una tarde cualquiera junto a él, y entenderán sin dudar.


End file.
